vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Touch Me
Summary Touch Me (たっち・みー) is one of the original founders of Ainz Ooal Gown and one of the strongest warriors in YGGDRASIL. He is the creator of Sebas Tian. He was also once the clan leader of the Nine's Own Goal before the creation of Ainz Ooal Gown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Touch Me, Paladin of Pure Silver Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Insectoid, World Champion, Founding Member of Ainz Ooal Gown, Former member of Nine's Own Goal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Master Swordsmanship, Telepathy, Teleportation, Dimensional Storage, Information Analysis, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Durability Negation through World Break, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Magic, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Includes Acid and Poison), Status Effect Inducement (Blindness and Deafness), Time Manipulation, and likely Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City level (Considered to be one of the strongest players and greatest warriors of YGGDRASIL, above the likes of Momonga. He can deflect and counterattack bosses fellow guild-mates could not), World Break ignores conventional durability Speed: At least Supersonic+ (The strongest player in the guild Ainz Ooal Gown, and as such should be comparable to Albedo) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be comparable to Ainz), likely higher Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (His armor deflected an attack from Shalltear's Spuit Lance, and is a divine-class item that can tank attacks from super-tier spells with comparable energy to Creation. Similarly, Earth Recover is able to block attacks from Shalltear almost casually) Stamina: Presumably extremely high, likely limitless Range: Standard melee range, several meters with explosions, likely upwards in kilometers with World Breaker (Stated to be superior to Ainz's Reality Slash) Standard Equipment: An unnamed sword, Compliance with Law, Earth Recover, Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, Cash Shop Cape, and likely various other amenities like potions Intelligence: As one of the founding members of Ainz Ooal Gown, he's a great strategist and has a good deal of foresight, seeing potential in Momonga when he recruited him in the new guild. An experienced cheat, as described by other members of his guild, and it was said that he was one of the most skilled players in the game. Weaknesses: None known, outside of his desire to help those in need Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Active' * World Break: This ultimate skill attacks the target by slashing at space. According to Sebas, it is also capable of tearing the very fabric of space and time. Comparably, this skill itself is like the superior version to the 10th tier spell, "Reality Slash" 'Main Equipment' *'Compliance with Law:' Touch Me's pure white armor which was awarded to him after he won the world tournament. *'Earth Recover:' Touch Me's pure white shield. *'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown:' It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. *'Unnamed Red Cape:' Momonga assumed it must be some sort of cash item. The cape is capable of swaying without any gust of wind passing by. By Touch Me's command however, it can settle down. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bugs Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Leaders Category:Paladins Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Insects Category:Overlord Category:Tier 7